Soñando con un angel
by Isilme
Summary: Touya+Yue! Un hermoso angel aparece en los sueños de Touya cada noche...


Notas preliminares: Este fanfic pretende contar una historia de amor entre Touya y Yue,   
lo cual es una relación chico-chico. Por supuesto todo es expuesto desde una visión romántica,   
evitándose cualquier elemento que pudiera herir la sensibilidad de alguien. De todos modos, tú   
decides si quieres leerlo o no.   
  
  
SOÑANDO CON UN ÁNGEL  
  
Touya dormía plácidamente en la oscuridad de su habitación, como cada noche,   
arropado por el tímido calor primaveral. De repente, sintió un roce en el hombro, semejante a la   
caricia de una mano, entreabrió los párpados con sobresalto y se dio la vuelta. Sus sentidos no le   
habían engañado, una mano seguía apoyada en su hombro, y de inmediato conoció la identidad   
de su inesperado visitante, que lo miraba con sus ojos imposiblemente claros y cuya piel pálida   
emanaba una tenue luz...de luna. Se estremeció y, sin decir una palabra Touya acercó sus dedos   
al rostro que seguía observándolo desde la almohada; pero apenas lo hubo rozado por primera   
vez...  
  
* * *  
Se despertó. Incorporado en medio de las sombras, miró a su alrededor y supo que   
estaba solo, que todo había sido un sueño. "¿Por qué me ocurre todas las noches lo mismo?   
¿Por qué aparece él? Y yo…no entiendo por qué reacciono de ese modo." Se dejó caer   
bruscamente sobre el colchón y desde allí comprobó que por la ventana no entraba luz alguna;   
todo estaba absolutamente negro. "No hay luna esta noche", murmuró. "Es normal que le haya   
cogido cierto afecto, le di mis poderes, es la verdadera forma de Yuki y además protege siempre   
a Sakura; pero…este sueño no es normal. Sé que quiero a Yuki, pero ¿qué me está pasando con   
Yue? No entiendo nada." Cerró los ojos y volvió a quedarse dormido, con la misma imagen   
proyectándose en su cabeza una y otra vez.   
  
Al día siguiente, domingo, Touya se levantó algo más tarde de lo habitual y bajó al   
salón. Vio a Sakura hablando con sus Guardianes, ella estaba visiblemente entusiasmada y   
sostenía su bastón entre las manos.   
- ¡Ha cambiado de nuevo! ¡Mirad! –exclamó la niña.  
El bastón había aumentado de tamaño y en su extremo lucía la misma estrella que antes,   
pero ahora acompañada por un sol y una luna pequeñitos y relucientes.   
- Pero si somos nosotros- dijo KeroBeros.  
- Cuando transformaste las dos últimas cartas y te ayudamos desde dentro del bastón, ¿tenía este   
mismo aspecto?- quiso saber Yue.   
- Era parecido, más grande quizá pero…¡éste es tan bonito! Es estupendo saber que siempre, de   
una manera u otra, estáis aquí conmigo.   
Ellos la querían también, y sabían que, más allá de esa dulce sonrisa, se sentía desolada   
por la marcha de Shaoran. Sólo habían pasado dos semanas.   
Vieron acercarse a Touya, que sonrió levemente a los Guardianes en señal de saludo y,   
por supuesto:   
- Eh, monstruo, ¿has desayunado ya?  
-¡Oye, que no soy ningún monstruo! Yo sí he comido, me levanté pronto. Tienes el desayuno en   
la cocina. Papá ha dejado una nota diciendo que le ha surgido algo urgente y volverá mañana   
por la tarde.   
  
Pero Touya apenas estaba escuchándola. Tenía los ojos fijos en Yue y volvió a sentirse   
confuso, casi fascinado ante su sobrenatural belleza. Él le devolvió la mirada, aparentemente   
sereno. Pero en su interior pugnaban nuevas e intensas emociones. "¿Qué me está pasando? He   
recuperado mis poderes gracias a él y le estoy muy agradecido, pero esto…no sé qué es." Al   
fin el muchacho apartó la vista y se dirigió en silencio a la cocina.   
  
* * *  
El sueño seguía repitiéndose sin cesar cada noche, y Touya estaba cada vez más   
preocupado y confuso. Por su parte, Yue había adquirido la costumbre de salir a volar un rato   
cuando se iba el sol y nadie podía verlo en su formar original. Meditaba largo rato sobre la rama   
de algún árbol o en un tejado.   
  
Aquella vez se encontraba en el parque del Pingüino, en medio de su verde arboleda   
repleta de flores. "Me cuesta mantenerme tranquilo cuando nos encontramos y este sentimiento   
me recuerda…No."-cerró los ojos.-"No quiero sufrir más. Amo Clow, si nunca te hubieras   
marchado me sentiría de otra forma, mucho más seguro. Todo se está volviendo demasiado   
complicado. Yukito quiere a Touya, pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, nuestras   
personalidades son independientes incluso ahora que sabe que no es humano, que fue- mejor   
dicho fui- una creación."  
  
Tuvo una idea. Había una persona a la cual podía pedir consejo, alguien que sólo dos   
semanas atrás se puso a su disposición por si necesitaba hablar, cuando fuera. Y ahora lo   
necesitaba. Se dirigió hacia la gran casa que antaño fue su hogar y llamó a la puerta. Abrió una   
soñolienta Nakuru, en pijama, que no puso precisamente cara de alegría al verlo. No conseguía a   
Touya por su culpa, y eso la traía de cabeza.  
- ¡Yue! ¿A qué has venido? Pero bueno, ¿sabes qué hora es? La gente suele dormir.- Frunció el   
ceño.   
Él conocía las causas de la actitud de Ruby Luna. Tenía como costumbre colgarse del   
cuello de Touya delante de Yukito, y éste se sentía dolido. Por su parte, a la chica no le hacía   
gracia que Touya le hubiera dado sus poderes. Así que Yue en ese momento decidió ignorar el   
gesto enfadado con que lo miraba. Definitivamente, no podían llevarse bien.   
- ¿Puedo ver a tu amo?  
- Ah, creo que está despierto aún- bostezó.- Pasa.   
  
A medida que avanzaban por el pasillo, Yue sintió el poder del Amo Clow. Conocía   
cada rincón de la casa y, a veces, el contemplar los objetos que en ella había, hacía que se   
abrieran antiguas heridas en su corazón.   
En el salón principal, sentado en su enorme sillón, Eriol estaba leyendo un libraco   
enorme. Percibió a Yue y se levantó para recibirlo, haciendo un gesto a Nakuru para que los   
dejara solos, orden que obedeció sin decir nada en absoluto.   
- Yue, por fin te has decidido a venir- lo miró con sus ojos profundos y cargados de inteligencia,   
tan impropios de un niño de once años.   
- ¿Sabías que vendría?- se sorprendió.  
- Sí. A pedirme consejo, ¿no es cierto?  
- Como me dijiste que…  
- Me alegro de que estés aquí- sonrió.   
Volvió a sentarse en su sillón, mientras que Yue se colocó enfrente suyo y comenzó a   
explicárselo.   
- Últimamente estoy sintiendo algo que no comprendo bien.  
- O que no quieres comprender porque te asusta.- Hablaba con suavidad, pero de un modo firme   
y convencido.   
- No lo sé.   
- Dime, ¿qué es el amor para ti?  
Yue abrió mucho los ojos, no esperaba una pregunta así.  
- Ya no estoy seguro. Supongo que lo que sentía en un pasado. Es la única vez que…  
- Digo en general, ¿cómo lo defines?  
- Es un tipo de emoción muy fuerte hacia una persona en concreto, que puede hacer mucho   
daño.   
  
Eriol sabía dónde se estaba metiendo, pero ya de camino quería recomponer un poco las   
cosas que dejó dañadas en su otra vida.   
- No es sólo eso, no es sólo dolor. Supongo que en cierto modo tengo- o tuve- la culpa de que   
pienses así. Merecías ser correspondido, Yue, de verdad lo merecías, pero… no era la persona   
adecuada, la persona que podía darte lo que necesitabas. Has sufrido demasiado y durante   
demasiado tiempo.   
- La culpa no fue suya, si no sentía lo mismo…era mejor así. Pero después de todo este tiempo,   
ahora vuelvo a sentir algo diferente, algo que no acabo de entender.   
- Ese sentimiento puede hacerte feliz esta vez. Eso es lo que quería el Amo Clow, que no   
cerraras tu corazón y que algún día volviera a entrar alguien en él.   
El mago se inclinó y acarició la mejilla de Yue.  
- Si ese momento ha llegado, tienes que hacer algo al respecto. Esta vez no vale que   
permanezcas en silencio, porque es humano y no tiene toda la eternidad para esperar.   
- No puedo arriesgarme a sentir ese dolor de nuevo- miró al suelo.   
- Si lo quieres de verdad, ve a decírselo. Todo irá bien esta vez.   
- Está bien.  
- Por cierto, ¿cómo encuentras a Sakura? Está tan triste últimamente…  
- Si el chico no se hubiera marchado…  
- Ya pensaremos en algo. Eso no puede quedar así, ¿no te parece?  
Yue asintió.  
- Y usted…  
- Háblame de tú, por favor.  
- Y tú ¿sabes lo que es al amor ya?  
- Tal vez. Pero de momento es un secreto, pronto lo sabrás- le sonrió: también él tenía a alguien   
dentro de su corazón.   
  
Yue se puso en pie. Iría ahora mismo, lo había decidido. Le dio las gracias a Eriol y éste   
volvió a animarlo. Porque estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien.   
  
  
Volvió a sentir la cálida brisa nocturna acariciándole el rostro. Una radiante luna llena   
alumbraba sus blancas alas y también ella parecía querer infundirle valor. Miró por última vez la   
fachada de la casa que dejaba a sus espaldas y alzó el vuelo, sin pensar apenas, como llevado   
por un impulso más poderoso que su razón y que lo hacía capaz de afrontar cualquier problema.   
Pero en el fondo tenía miedo.  
  
Eriol no pudo resistir la tentación de observar lo que iba a ocurrir, y trazó en el suelo de   
la sala con su bastón el círculo mágico que le permitía ver lo que pasaba en casa de Sakura   
(nota: versión esotérica del Gran Hermano). No debía hacerlo y lo sabía, pero sentía demasiada   
curiosidad. Yue, que había querido con toda su alma al Amo Clow, a su creador, se había vuelto   
a enamorar, esta vez del hermano mayor de su nueva Maestra, un muchacho realmente atractivo   
y noble. "Ojalá Touya comprenda que Yue y Yukito son el haz y el envés de la misma hoja",   
pensó Eriol.   
  
* * *  
Touya ya llevaba un par de horas durmiendo y soñando con lo de siempre. Como cada   
noche, se despertó sobresaltado e instintivamente se levantó y miró por la ventana. La silueta   
redonda que lucía en lo alto del firmamento le produjo una sensación de extraña tranquilidad. Se   
dio la vuelta para volver a acostarse. Yue se acercó a la ventana en silencio, y sintió un   
escalofrío al ver que él estaba despierto. Touya tuvo una corazonada y se giró, descubriendo a la   
figura cuya luz se confundía de un modo casi divino con la de la luna.   
- ¿Yue?  
Éste entró volando y al fin se detuvo sobre la madera, mirándolo con expresión serena.  
  
- ¿No duermes?- preguntó Touya.  
- No lo consigo. Y parece que tú tampoco.   
- A menudo tengo un sueño bastante raro que hace que me despierte.  
- Tal vez sea una premonición.   
- Sí, quizá- dijo, "creo que me gustaría", pensó.  
- Bueno, pues- Touya sonrió- parece que tenemos el mismo problema.   
  
Yue no sabía qué decir. Se sentía tremendamente vulnerable y, absorto en sus   
pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que el muchacho estaba tratando de leer en sus ojos,   
transparentes como espejos, buscaba algo que le diera una prueba, una garantía al menos. Así   
permanecieron varios minutos, sin atreverse a avanzar ni a apartar la vista.   
- To-ya- murmuró, proporcionándole la pista que buscaba.  
Al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de tal forma, con tanta suavidad, Touya se acercó a   
él y rodeó con sus brazos su cintura, no encontrando ninguna resistencia. Yue sintió una   
corriente cálida recorrer su cuerpo, una punzada en el corazón, que se estaba quedando pequeño   
para contener sus sentimientos.   
Touya alzó su barbilla entre sus manos y se inclinó para besarlo. Sintió cómo él pasaba   
los brazos por encima de sus hombros hasta rodear su cuello, cuidando de no romper el beso.   
Era una sensación completamente nueva para el Guardián, un momento que había esperado   
durante mucho tiempo.  
- No podía dormir…por esto- le susurró Touya al oído.  
- Lo mismo te digo- murmuró con ternura.  
  
Yue apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y pudo sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón.   
Extendió sus alas y cubrió con ellas el abrazo de los dos cuerpos en mitad de la habitación   
iluminada por la luna.   
- Siempre te querré, To-ya. Siempre.  
  
* * *  
Touya se despertó al sentir la caricia de una mano en su espalda, y se dio media vuelta.   
Allí estaba ese rostro de expresión serena, allí esos ojos imposiblemente claros, divinamente   
hermosos, que parecían leer en el fondo de sus oscuras pupilas.   
Sonrió y acarició con sus dedos la suave mejilla de Yue, pasándolos luego por la melena   
sedosa y plateada que, suelta, se extendía sobre las sábanas como una cascada. Lo besó en la   
frente y supo que esa vez no estaba soñando. En verdad tenía al más fascinante de los ángeles   
durmiendo a su lado y sintió que ya nunca lo dejaría marchar.   
  
* * *  
"Lo siento por Ruby Luna, no le gustará esto.", pensó Eriol, sonriendo para sus   
adentros. "Pero esto es algo que Yue merecía desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo".  
  
  
FIN  
  
Notas de la autora:   
Me hacía mucha ilusión describir el romance entre Yue y Touya, hacen muy buena pareja.   
Espero que os haya gustado, podéis enviarme vuestras críticas y amenazas de muerte ^ ^ U a   
mjpj@supercable.es  
¡Gracias por leerla!  
  
  
  
  
4  
  



End file.
